The Bet
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: How did i get into this situation? oh yeah, the bet.Now here i am spilling my deepest secrets and past to my worst enemy in a cave with that supid teen sleeping recovering from hypothermia.can this day get any worse? oh,yeah. we're lost in a blizzard.
1. proulouge

_**ANGEL OF PANDEMONIUM FINNALY PROUDLY **_

_**PRESENTS**_

THOUGH SHE DOES NOT OWN KND OR IT'S CHARACTORS- EXEPT OWN MARIA, THOUGH

**The Bet**

Chapter 1- intro

How did I get myself into this situation, again? Oh, yeah; the bet.

Made by numbuh 5 and the supreme leader, numbuh 362… about me.

This is what happened.

_Flashback_

Kuki and I watched from a distance as our fearless and most supreme leader, Rachel T. McKenzie and one of the best operatives in the whole organization, Abigail Lincoln argued.

"Numbuh 5 knows that she couldn't do it."

"Well, numbuh 5, how about a bet?"

Kuki and I looked at each other.

"this can't be good, numbuh 86…" she muttered.

"Ah know that. They're arguing 'bout meh." My Irish accent sounded so odd when I didn't yell.

"Numbuh 86, c'mere." Rachel called.

"Okay, this is really bad." I mumbled quietly.

"Sir?" I stood directly in front of her.

"Numbuh 5 and I are having a disagreement. "She started. I snorted.

"No, really? Ah couldn't tell." I stated dryly. She snorted and went on with her sentence.

"One we need you to help us resolve. Are you up to it?"

I was never up to things like this. Things always went wrong in these situations. But… "What's in it for meh?"

"Uh, the satisfaction of making one of us victorious?" she said.

"Ha ha ha. Uh let meh think about that… NO." I replied. "Sorry, but somethin' bad always haepens to meh when ah agree to stuff like that."

"Okay, you don't get toilet duty for a month and numbuh 5 treats you to as many root beers as you want at Lime Ricky's if I win. I loose, and say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Toilet."

I paled.

"That's not cool, Rachel!" I howled in protest. "What if I don't do the bet at all?"

"Toilet duty for the rest of the year."

Harsh. And sickening. She knew how to drive a bargain.

"Okay, what do ah haeve to do?" I mumbled, sensing my defeat.

Rachel's grin was blinding.

"Okay, for one whole day, you have to be nice to all of the operatives… and dress up. As in wear something different, and do something to your hair." She said

My mother was gonna have fun with this.

"Is that all? I can do that_._"_ 'I_ _hope…' _

"numbuh 5 says that you cain't yell at or insult any operative at all."

I really shouldn't have said that… but, a bet's a bet… right?

"Okay. Done."

"Starting as soon as you get up tomorrow." Rachel said.

I groaned. Great… just great.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Hey, people, tell me what you think of it as of now… I need reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you and goodbye until next time… oh, and which shall I update next, THE BET, or INTO SPACE? Tell me. And the next chapter will be longer. I promise. This is just the intro!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND.

Chapter 1

Now, here I am at the moon base, wearing a dress that sorely reminded me of the one that the gypsy in The Hunchback Of Notre Dam wore, and my usually frizzy ( but soft- something that I am _very_ proud of) hair is

sleek, curled, and shiny (as well as soft) and tied back from my face with a red and white bandanna. I'm wearing silver bangle bracelets on my wrists, silver necklaces with gypsy like pendants, silver rings, silver hoops in my ears, and on my right ankle, a platinum colored silver anklet with a moon shaped pendant made of dark, twilight blue stone.

Yes, my dear mother thought that since I 'wanted' to dress up, that I should wear the zero- forsaken bit of cloth that I already have to wear once a year (at mom's family reunion in Ireland). I also had on my favorite lip gloss, and my black ballet flats. Not to mention, I really wanted to kill both numbuh 5 and numbuh 362 for putting me through this…

…Because for the last _THREE HOURS _I had had to put up with the cat- calling, whistling, drooling, stupid, gaping, staring, annoying, _**idiotic**_ boys that I have to work with. They didn't even _recognize_ me. And another thing was that I couldn't wear my helmet. Ugh, today was gonna kill me. But I didn't want to deal with the dorky toilenater and his equally dorky wife. (how that happened, no one had ever cared to want to find out…)

So, mumbling profanities under my breath, I went into my squad's headquarters. Every one of my teammates looked as if they had been hit over the head with a club. _Finally_, some recognition…

"N- numbuh 86?" numbuh 99 gasped, his voice filled with amazement.

Stupid boy…

"Whot?" I muttered in a voice of forced calm.

Every one of my teammates gasped.

"Are you… feeling alright?" Numbuh 48, one of the girls on my squad asked

I heaved a sigh before answering. " numbuh 362 and numbuh 5 got in an argument that resulted in a bet that ah am forced to partake in."

"Oh, that's got to suck. And they made you dress in… that?" numbuh 91 asked

"Actually, ah was supposed to dress up a bit, but me mam made me wear this and let meh tell ye, ah am getting' sick of all the cat calls and whistles."

All of my teammates sniggered.

" _**Numbuh 86, the supreme leaduh wants to see you."**_ numbuh 35's voice came through the intercom.

"Thank ye, numbuh 35, ah'm on mah wey." I said absently.

My team looked as if they had just seen numbuh zero tap- dancing by in his underwear. That would have been a funny sight…

"Ah'll be back soon as ah can." I said. "In the meantime, get yerselves ready to goe on a teen hunt."

I walked out.

After having to deal with _more_ cat- calling idiotic boys, I made it to Rachel's office.

"Ye wanted to see meh, sir?" I asked.

"Your eye's twitching a little, Fanny. Nice outfit, by the way. I saw it on my way in." she said, covering the smirk with her hand.

I glared at my best friend. And looking closer at her neck, I saw something: a hickey. HA!

"Ye knew me mam would do this to meh. And is that hickey complements from numbuh 1, by any chance?" I asked sweetly. She blushed, but then grinned.

"I did know your mother would do that to you, and yes, it is."

"When this bet is over, ah swear on numbuh zero's name…" I hissed

"Anyway, back to business, you have a teen that you need to catch, and since only me, numbuh 5 and numbuh 3 are the only ones who know about the bet, sector V will be joining you- along with the reason that we have intell that the former numbuh 11- also known as Cree Lincoln is with him."

My face paled.

"where did the teens go?" I questioned, feigning calm. I had a bad feeling that I already knew where they had gone…

Her smirk widened. I groaned. Of all the places in the world, it just_ had_ to be…

"The arctic. They went to the arctic."

_Why_, in the name of _ZERO _would they go _there _of all places? WHY THERE?

"There's more, Fanny," she grinned.

Something in that smug, laughing voice, I detected that something even worse was coming.

"There is only one person who knows for sure where they went." she paused, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Och, will ye just tell meh who?" I groaned, wanting to get the name or codename. Even though I had already figured out who it was…

" Numbuh 60." Rachel finished.

Yup. I knew that was gonna happen. This went right back to the 'something bad always happens to me when I agree to stuff like this' theory.

I groaned and collapsed in a chair. He was the LAST person in this or any other universe that I wanted to see me like this. This was no bet, it was touchier.

As soon as I collapsed, someone walked into the office, Nigel Uno himself.

"Reporting for duty, sir," he said. He hadn't noticed me yet. Thank the good lord…

"Thank you numbuh 1. Numbuh 86, stand up, will you? I am briefing you on your mission."

Numbuh 1 did a double take, and let out a low whistle. "What happened to _you numbuh 86?_

_I glaired at the wall behind him. "If ye really want to know, ask yer lass behind the desk, or the lasses of sector V." I mumbled, trying to control my temper. It was tedious._

_Numbuh 1's look of surprise turned to a look of irony as he looked at his nearly 4-month older girlfriend. Then, he grinned._

"_Care to explain, Rach?" he sniggered._

_I turned my glair on him. Rachel grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, monkey, my lips are sealed in this matter." she drawled, calling numbuh 1 the nickname that she had made up. He blushed, then grinned._

"_So every other matter is okay to talk about?" he asked innocently._

_Fanny knew where this was headed. She rolled her eyes as Nigel proceeded to grab his commanding officer and lean her back in a prolonged kiss that belonged in some romantic drama._

"_As moch as ah enjoy watchin' ye two playin' tonsil hockey, don't we haeve a mission tah get tah?" I drawled, knowing how illegal this was and not really caring. Those two deserved each other, were perfect for each other, and I wasn't gonna be the one to rip it away from them._

_They finally broke apart after abut ten minuets, probably remembering my presence in the room… I could only hope that was the case anyway. Rachel blushed, then went back to business. "You two know your mission, now go. Numbuh 1, I want a full report, in my office when the mission is complete. An oral report. No paper work, I've got enough of that already…"_

_I snorted. Oh, they were gonna do something orally… and I had a feeling that it was far from a report. I sighed as we walked out of the office._

"_Another day, another stupid teen that thinks they can escape the decommissioning squad." I mumbled walking back to my office. _

_Numbuh 1 looked at me as if I was crazy. "um, am I missing something here?" he asked._

"_No, and ah'm NOT creazy, yeh hear meh?" I muttered._

_He sniggered. "Not exactly, ma'am." he drawled._

_I glared. "Och, Never moind…" I grumbled. "Let's jest gee this over with. Ah wanna gee home before ah loose meh sanity… this is a looooonnnnggg day."_

"_Okay then." Numbuh 1 muttered. He still looked as if he was walking with a crazy person… which was not the case. I was perfectly sane._

"_Oh, my. ZERO! Who is THAT?" numbuh 2 yelped when he saw me._

'_Shut it fatboy….' "It's meh, ye know, numbuh 86.…" I drawled._

_A.N: HAHA! Chapter 1 is complete… sorry for the wait, and the length. Wow… writing this again on the computer was so tedius… THIS is why I don't plan before I write!-.- well, see ya next time… thanks for reading! BTW: I hope I didn't mess up her accent for you guys… R&R!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND.

Chapter 2

_0900- KND Arctic Training/ Prison Base_

_Patton Drilovski, number 60, Drill Sergeant_

I had to hurry. The decommissioning squad would be here to pick me up in minutes. I didn't have very long to get ready.

"Hey, big bro, what's shakin'" one of the cadets and my little sister- the soon to be numbuh 860 (in honor of the redheaded witch herself… Maria LOVED Fanny as the sister she had never gotten)

"Waiting for them to come for me…to help find the runaway teen that ran past here three hours ago." I answered.

"EEEK! YAY! FANNY"S COMING!" Maria squealed.

Shawnie Fulbright yelped "OH _ZERO_, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cadets…

I shook my head. They would be here any minute.

_Fanny_

_Again _with the stupid cat calls… couldn't they LAY OFF? You'd think that they've never seen a girl before… pft. This was getting almost painful. I ran into the 44 twins while I was looking for _him_.

They gaped. "N- numbuh _86?_" they gasped at the same time.

Stupid, annoying little- "Yes?" I asked in the calmest voice that I could muster.

"Wow…" they walked away in different directions… and 44a ran into a wall. "OUCH!" he yelled.

Okay, that was funny. I giggled. Wait, no I didn't. I _chuckled_ I don't _giggle_. What was wrong with boys today? Numbuh 10 is way prettier than I will _ever_ be, and they don't act like this around her. So why were they acting like this around me?

"aren't you cold, numbuh 86?" a small voice behind me asked. I turned to face none other than Maria Janson, numbuh 60's half sister, who was about my brother, Shawnie's age. Who, incidentally was right behind her.

"Fanny, what are you _wearing_?" he gasped.

"to answer _both_ questions, ah'm wearing the zero forsaken dress that ah weir ev'ry year for mam's family reunion, and this dress didn't exactly come with a matchin' parka… but no, ah'm not cold."

"oh, well then, Patton's in his… office." Maria smirked.

This was just degrading. Wait… did she just say…. "In his _office_?" I squeaked, trying very hard not to blush. This was embarrassing…

Every one knew what happened to pretty girls that went in _there_.

'_not that we don't want that to happen, eh, Fanny?"_ a sniggering voice in the back of my mind drawled.

'no, we don't! Shut up!'

'_says you… not the rest of you, though…'_

'I believe I told you to shut up.'

'_your lips against my lips…your finger tips against my fingertips…. Your skin against my skin…'_

'SHUTUP!'

'_that would be the SWEETEST sin…'_

'EXUSE ME! We're only 12 years old!'

'_so? What's your point? We're still female.'_

'Whatever. Just shut up.'

I finally made it to numbuh 60's office. After an embarrassing argument _with myself_ and about a kagillian more catcalls and all of that _other_ nice crap that boys do when you dangle a pretty girl in front of them. With more force than I really intended, I knocked on the office door. Knowing that my little brother and Maria were watching.

"It's open." was the reply.

I walked in to face him. "Boo." I drawled. "Ye ready to go?"

Surprise flickered across his face as he looked me over

_**Patton**_

My first impression was shock. Who was the… the_ goddess_ that was sent in here? My second impression came when I looked at her face. The calm, serene look on her face did not match the fired up emerald eyes that she (unknowingly) was so famous for (many a boy- cadet or other- had drowned in those expressive and beautiful emerald flames) where filled with that fire that would bring you to your knees if she spoke- mostly in terror, as she rips you to shreds… my third impression was WHAT THE _HELL_ IS SHE _WEARING_?

It was an off the shoulder gypsy dress with a green skirt and a dark blue sash that had silver pieces the size of quarters around her waist. She looked like a red haired, 12 year old version of Esmeralda in 'The Hunchback of Notre Dam'. THIS WAS THE ARCTIC! NOT HAWAII!

"Fanny, what are you wearing?" I asked, trying very hard to look any where but at the beautiful girl in front of me.

She gave me an exasperated look. "A dress. And trust meh, Ah DON'T want to be wearin' it…"

"So why are you?"

"Me mam made me." she said. I could almost hear her boiling in rage.

"I am so sorry for you." I muttered, feeling more sorry for myself, actually. I did not like this at all. Sure I knew she had a high tolerance for extreme temperatures, but still.

"Are ye ready to go, P- er numbuh 60?" she asked.

Was she about to call me Patton?

"Yeah, lets get this show on the road…"

_**AOP: That took a LOOOONNNNGGG time to write. I'm sorry if it's crappy… well, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Sorry for the long wait. I re- wrote Patton's side like Twice. Tell me what you think of it… and thanks to every one of you for sticking with me for sooooo long! You guys are such an inspiration…..**_

_**Patton: just shut up, AOP.**_

_**AOP: do you want me to make you the one collapsing in the snow? I thought not so shut the heck up, little brat.**_

_**Patton: HEY! You just gave a spoiler!Fanny: NO, she just gave away her dark chocolate bar. YES she gave a spoiler, stupid boy!**_

_**AOP: MY COCOLATE! **_**MINE**_**! MIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!**_

_**Patton: Yup, she's crazy…**_

_**AOP: well, until next time!**_


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Fanny_

We walked out of the office. It didn't help with the weird electric charge that was going through my system at the thought of being close to him… not that _that_ mattered, what with his eyes- blue-black as oil slicks- burning a hole in the back of my neck… jeeze, couldn't he just… stop it? I mean, seriously.

And of course, we just_ had_ to run into our younger siblings… who both were looking at us with skeptical expressions.

"Hey, Pa- numbuh 60, where are you going?" Maria asked her older brother.

I always had liked Maria… she was a sweet girl. Who, by the way, had a bit of a crush on little Shawnie. I smothered a chuckle at that.

"I've got to help the decom squad capture a teen rouge. I'll be back soon, 'kay?" he smiled at the girl.

"Uh, hey sis, are you _sure_ you'll be alright without a jacket? It's supposed to get pretty nasty out today… as in _blizzard_ nasty." Shawnie said, looking concerned.

I grinned at him. "Ah'll be foine. Jest take care of yerself and Maria, okay?" I drawled, my temper cooling for the first time today.

" 'Kay." Shawnie said, giving me a hug.

I went stiff for a second, then hugged him back.

Every operative in the vicinity gaped- including Patton… and why did he look annoyed? Shawnie's my brother. Yeah, I've never really been the huggy- kissy type, but still… I shrugged it off.

"Lets get going already." he said curtly.

Okay, now, that was out of line. _Way_ out of line. "_What_ is yer problem, _numbuh_ 60?" I asked, annoyed.

Technically, I wasn't being mean to him… I was asking why he was acting so… I don't know, annoyed at the fact that I hugged my _little brother._

"None of your business." he snapped back as we entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked at us questioningly.

"It's not my business, is it, when ye snap at me for _hugging_ me little brother?" I asked, getting even more annoyed with him as this conversation went on.

"Uh, as much as I am enjoying this lover's quarrel, shouldn't we get going?" numbuh 1 stated.

I glared daggers at him.

"Excuse me, we are _not _having a lover's quarrel, Uno." snapped numbuh 60.

"He's right, we should get going…" numbuh 2 drawled.

I stayed silent.

"Uh, numbuh 86, what was that about?" numbuh 3 asked.

I sighed. "I hugged my youngest brother, Shawnie and suddenly numbuh 60 starts acting annoyed, as if I did something way out of line. For Zero's sake, it was my brother." I growled.

_Patton_

Yeah, okay, I was overreacting. She was right. And I was sorry. So when she griped about it, yeah, I got just a little annoyed. Not as annoyed as when she hugged Shawnie, though. I don't know why I felt that… annoyance… or maybe anger was a better word…

'_Who do ya think your kidding, dude?'_

' what d' ya mean?'

'_Jealousy. It's a simple concept. You were jealous.'_

'I'm pretty sure I was annoyed. Maybe angry. Jealousy was not one of the things I was feeling'

'_Didn't you just dream last night that you were with Fanny? Hugging her? _Kissing_ her?'_

I felt my cheeks redden. SO not happening. Crap, I hate myself.

'Shut up, will ya?'

'_I knew it…'_

"Crap…" I muttered, seeing two thing at once:

One: the two teenagers that were trying to escape the decommissioning squad

Two: the big dark storm cloud that could only mean one thing in the arctic- a blizzard.

Thankfully, the cloud looked too far away to really do much to us before we completed the mission. Shallow comfort, yeah, I know, but what else are we supposed to do? Abandon all hope? I think not.

Corse, that's just me.

'_and Fanny'_

'will you _stop_ calling her that? She is _numbuh 86_! Not Fanny!'

'_tch, the last time I checked you were mumbling _'fanny, fanny'_, not '86, 86.'_

'I was NOT!'

'_whatever puts you to sleep at night, dude.'_

_Fanny_

I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid… and I knew that something was going to go wrong. I just didn't know what. My mother said that it was called a premonition… not that I knew what that meant…

Honestly, I was on edge… ready to snap. But I had to remember that I was trying to win a bet… Not that it mattered anymore. Numbuh 5 already looked surprised that I held my temper in this long. So was I to be frank…

Oh, well.

"Targets sighted, numbuh 86." numbuh 99 said.

I took my seat "okay, then, lets get this show on the road!"

"It already _is _on the road, numbuh 86..." numbuh 2 sniggered.

I rolled my eyes. So not worth it. "Nice try, numbuh 2..." I muttered.

Numbuh 60 started laughing. A low, husky sound that not many people had ever heard. And those who did were tempted to laugh as well. I smiled for the first time that day an honest- to- zero smile.

And it was the smile that had been ever present on my face when , as a cadet, I was anywhere _near_ the boy.

… before he went and broke my 6- year- old heart…

_**AOP- ooh, a look into Fanny's past. Don't worry, it'll be all cleared up in a later chapter… along with my version of why she hates boys so much. And I'll give you another hint: it has something to do with Colleen O'Brian. The cousin who was kicked out of the KND without having her memories removed.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND.

_**Chapter 4**_

_Fanny_

Technically, the operative that we were chasing was no longer an operative… or loyal… he was a betraying stupid idiot that seemed to think that he could escape the decommissioning squad… so I was free of the bet when it came to him…

… which meant that I could take out all of my anger and frustration on him…

The grin of a lunatic spread across my face, and I had this urge to start laughing like a maniac- or like numbuh 2 does when he sees an abandoned chili dog stand filled to the brim with chili dogs…

Well, that was definitely out…

"Numbuh 86, sir, are you all right?" numbuh 91 asked.

"Actually, I'm ecstatic. Why?"

"Er, no reason…"

I laughed. "Not for that reason… see, this guy isn't an operative… not anymore, anyway… I just realized that I can take out all of my anger on him… you know… since I can't take it out on any of the operatives that I work with… or have to put up with." I explained.

"I feel so sorry for the guy, right now. You really want to hurt someone right now, don't you?" numbuh 1 drawled.

I flashed him an evil grin. "Hey, he's the one who decided to try to escape being decommissioned… it's his fault."

Numbuh 60 looked like he wanted to start laughing.

"So true. So very true…" numbuh 91 sniggered.

_Patton_

She was in full evil mode. No operative, not even I, would dare aggravate her in her present state. I was nearly afraid of her now. Man, that teen picked a _bad_ day to be a runner.

I really wanted to laugh. But I held it in. No need to get her even madder at me.

We touched down a few kilometers ahead of the teens and waited. Fanny was leaning against the freezing metal outer shell of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S examining her black nail polished fingers. Numbuh 4 was the one who asked the questions first.

"So, when are they gonna show?" he asked.

Fanny looked over at the blond aussie and grinned. "Not long now, numbuh 4... Not long now."

As if on que, the teens came through the light powdery snow that was falling in an attempt at running.

Cree Lincoln was there.

In an instant, three voices- mine, Fanny's, and Nigel's- rang out.

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Fanny's squad jumped at the teens as sector V joined them. Fanny made no move to go over to her struggling team. They stood up, letting the Teenager go.

The idiot didn't move.

'man, what an idiot… he's been here long enough to know that Fanny's got it in for any teen runner and if the decom squad lets you go in the middle of the fight to RUN…'

Oh, well. Not everyone had a brain.

The other fight stopped as well. Sector V was tangled with the teen ninja. Numbuh 5 had the girl in a head lock. Everyone just froze. Watching Fanny's reaction.

"So," she started in a calm, quiet voice… a voice that sounded oddly like the purr of a feline. "Ye think that ye can escape from my team? The _best_ decommissioning squad since the original squad from the seventh age of the KND?" she gave a chuckle.

"I know that I can." the teen stuttered.

Fanny laughed and shook her head. "if ye could, then why haeven't ye ran away yet?" she purred, her stance was- like everything else about her at this moment- like a leopard, about to pounce. She oozed danger at the moment and only an idiot would dare come near her. The girl was more feline than Cat Woman…

'_come to think of it , why are there no redheaded cat women?'_

'I do not know… the idea never crossed anyone's mind?'

'_Well, they should have… I can definitely see _her_ in a skin tight black jumpsuit, cat bugler, and villain/heroin… I wouldn't mind playing Batman with her…'_

I snorted at my inner self's weirdness. 'you wish.'

'_WE wish.'_

Fanny's catlike grace was hypnotic to me. And the way she approached the teenager was seriously way to… seductive for my taste… Now if it was_ me_ that she were approaching in that manner, I would be totally okay with it…

Except for the fact that we were only 12 years old.

What on earth was wrong with me?

_**YAY! Another chapter done. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyway, I don't have a clear idea how this will turn out, so bear with me… oooh, lookie at what I can do! (\ /) yay me! It's a bunny!**_

_**R&R love you all!**_ _(O.O)_

_(= =)_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND.

_**Chapter 5**_

_Fanny_

The teen looked scared. Good. He should be. I was pissed off at everyone (even more so than usual.) and I was ready for some action.

"Well, If ye can, then why are ye still here?" I murmured almost absently. I wasn't really paying attention to the idiot.

He whimpered.

"Oh, this is too easy…" said numbuh 91.

"Yeah, she'll take him down in two seconds flat. He's a wimp." numbuh 48 sniggered.

He was the one who threw the first punch. I dodged and hit him in the face. Evidentially, numbuh 48 was right, because the teen went down hard, whimpering about his nose being broken.

"Really? _Really_?" I asked no one in particular. I had been hoping for more of a fight… and I've been told on countless occasions that I punch like a girly girl( you know the stereotypical blond barbies… And A/N- STERIOTYPICAL! I in no way meant that as an insult, so I am very truly sorry if you took it as one)

oh, well… it really didn't matter, I got to waist his nose at least…

'_Damn, I was hoping for more of a fight… that was pathetic….'_

'Tell me about it. That was just sad…'

"Wow, what a pushover…" I muttered.

Everyone in the vicinity looked appalled at the pathetic display- even Cree.

_Patton_

That was so pathetic that I was almost laughing.

"Maybe ya want to choose your recruit's a bit more carefully, eh, Cree?" I sniggered.

Cree glared daggers at me. "Oh, shut up, you little twerp." She snarled, to which Numbuh 5 punched her in the face. We all heard a crack as her nose broke and blood started spilling out.

"Oh, no…" numbuh 3 sighed as numbuh 4 fainted.

Numbuh 1 shook his head. "Well, are we going to go or not?" Fanny asked.

I looked up. Uh, oh. This was seriously bad.

Apparently, that storm cloud that I had seen earlier was closer than I thought…. Way closer. As in seconds away from us….

I looked back over at numbuh 86, who was talking to her squad.

"You know, I was hoping for more of a fight. At least _Cree _didn't pass out because she got hit in the nose."

She had a point. Cree was still fighting her way out of her little sister's clutches… with a broken nose.

"Okay, get the stupid idiot into the stupid ship… I want to get out of the tundra. It is kind of cold…" Fanny drawled.

'and it's about to get colder…' I thought looking up at the sky again.

"Er, yeah, and_ running _back to the c.o.o.l.b.u.s might be in our best interest as well." I drawled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"remember when your little brother said it was… blizzard weather, Fanny?"

"Yeah… so?" she asked.

"Well, BLIZZARD!"

Everyone bolted for the bus.

Every one except Fanny Fulbright, who had been left with the duty of dragging the unconscious teen to the prisoner hatch. (Cree had escaped when no one was looking)

And by the look of it, neither of them were gonna make it out.

Great. Just great. I jumped out of the bus.

"Get back to the arctic base!" I yelled.

"don't go anywhere else. The snow is way too thick! We'll be okay!"

Numbuh one looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Don't look at me like that soldier! Get moving! We'll be fine!"

"Yes sir!" he yelled over the wind.

I ran over to the redheaded operative that I'd known since my pre-K years. "Fanny! Follow me! There's a cave near here! Take my hand so you don't get lost!"

"Ah can't hold the teen and ye at the same time, P- er, number 60! The git is too heavy!"

I ran to the girl and grabbed the teen off of her shoulder. "Let's go." I snapped, holding out my hand.

The snow was quickly and steadily getting thicker and the wind was pulling us in the opposite direction. I knew of a cave that was about 5 kilometers to the east of us… if Fanny could make it that far…. I hoped that she could because if she couldn't… well, we were all done for.

_**Duh, Duh DUNNNN! Ooh, I LOVE cliff hangers right now… too bad I've only got 1 review on the last chapter… I might discontinue this one…. Anyway, don't worry I wont. I do want to get my other stories a little longer and I might be doing one on a different show… It was a movie that was showing on TV the day before yesterday. So I'll see you guys soon…the blue button is my best friend.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer… I wish I owned KND unfortunately, I don't. I do however own Patton's half sister, Maria Janson- aka 860 and numbuh 87, aka, Colleen O'Brian. Man, do I hate my own character. She's such a jerk! And she got kicked out of the KND._

_**Okay, to answer your question, Gamewizard, it was **__Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow__**. And I know that I usually put one of these author's notes at the end of my chapters, but I needed to write this first. Thank you… every one of you who have read this story and reviewed. You guys seriously are the only reason that I keep writing. Thank you for not flaming it, because that would honestly break my heart. Though I don't know any of you (or even if I do, and I don't know it) thank you so much. And now, ON WITH THE DRAMA! **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Fanny_

I was colder than I had ever been in my life. It felt as if I was burning… again. I had a high pain tolerance since that day, sure, but I was also tired. Very tired. The only part of me that wasn't cold was my right hand… the hand that Patton was clutching to lead me to Zero knows where…

"P- Patton, Ah d-d-don't think that I c-can make it… A- ah'm too c-cold…" I gasped, the sting from the chill increased on my face. Zero, I was tired…

Was my hand slipping out of his grasp? And why was I suddenly so warm? I found myself falling face- first in the snow, without any idea of how it had happened. I didn't care, ether. I was too tired to care much about anything… everything went dark then, like a tunnel. A long, dark, endless tunnel.

_Patton_

We finally made it. "Fanny, here it i…" I didn't finish.

'_**where is she**_?'

"Fanny?" I called… wait, why wasn't she here? I was holding her hand… why wasn't she there?

I ran out of the cave. **"FANNY!"** I yelled, a hopeless feeling settling around my shoulders. Oh, God where was she?

I started going as fast as I could(which was even faster than my usual thanks to the fact that the wind wasn't going against me…) "**FANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?**" I yelled again, knowing that she probably was in no condition to answer me. I kept running until, by some miracle, I saw something in the snow. A bright red something…

It had to be her. It just had to be!

I ran to the splash of blood-red, praying that I was right…

She looked so much younger now… like a five year old. Her ivory face even lighter now… probably because her body wasn't getting enough heat. I knew what I had to do. I took off my green jacket. Sitting her up, I put it around her shaking shoulders and picked her up. I carried her back to the cave, and waited for her to wake up.

She didn't wake up. It had been about two hours. I was getting worried. Very worried. I was scared for her, hoping that she wasn't… no. I couldn't even think it.

"Fanny, please wake up… Please." I pleaded to the unconscious redhead. I hoped that she would. She was one of my closest frie- no, not my friend… no matter how hard I tried, she had always been more than my friend. An ally that I could count on no matter what, someone who I knew would never change… not even after being decommissioned. A girl who had been through what most kids would never have to face. She had survived a lot… And ever since one incident, the incident that had changed her forever, she had been as tough as nails… even more so than before.

She was an amazing girl. And I had definitely fallen under her spell. I hoped that she would trust me like I trusted her someday. I sat down from my pacing and waited for her to wake up.

_**Whew. That was hard. Next chapter continues the drama… I hope you don't hate me for the cliff hanger… yet again. You will finally see what happened to her when she was 7... My reason of why she hates boys… so be ready! R&R! Angel of Pandemonium is out!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Fanny**_

_It was dark. Dark, empty, and painful. I wasn't supposed to_ feel…._ And wasn't it supposed to be… well, light? It wasn't though; I was in pain and floating in darkness._

_Then, suddenly, a blinding light appeared. My short twelve-year life began to play before my very eyes… starting from when… my two different personalities were born… the things that I had done, the things that I had not been able to do… my family and the few friends that I had… and _him_. Patton… and the one thing that I regretted more than anything in the world…_

… _And that thing started playing._

_I was back at the arctic base. On the icy shores of the Atlantic Ocean; at the pier. Where we had learned to control the KND submarines. Somewhere that I went to as a cadet with my two best friends. Somewhere that even now, after all of the pain and suffering that going to that place puts me through, I still go. _

_I saw a little girl… a girl with a green parka, an orange skirt and black leggings going into her brown boots… her red hair was tied in pigtails and she was walking- a bit of apprehension in her posture… as if she were about to… "oh, no… oh, no, no , nonononononoNO! WHY? Why do you have to put me through this again?" I screamed at the unforgiving sky. I broke down._

_**Patton**_

"NO!" her scream startled me. I looked around to see her tossing and turning. I immediately went to her side.

"Fanny? Fanny, wake up! It's a dream, it's just a dream!" I hissed.

Not that she ever even tried to listen to me… in fact, it was the exact opposite of what she usually did- witch was to do everything in her power to NOT follow my lead… I knew it wouldn't do any good, so I just held her while the nightmare dragged on

_**Fanny**_

_It was December 14, the December 14 of six years ago._

_A day that I would never be able to forget, the day that my six year old heart- a heart that held more emotion for one person than anyone would think could be humanly possible- would shatter into a million tiny pieces that I still hadn't been able to pick back up… completely._

_The first most horrible day of my life. _

_I watched helplessly as my six-year-old- self walked toward her doom. And I mean that literally. _

_I remember it like it happened yesterday. I guess you just don't forget the first time you fell in love; or the first time you get a broken heart…_

_The night before, I had told only two people about my plan… I was going to tell Patton how I really felt about him, my cousin, Colleen O'Brian, and Rachel. I watched, as the little redhead that- at one point- had been me, all the while wishing I could stop her from going to him…. _

… _Because I knew that what I found was not what I had hoped for…. Not even close to it, either._

_Because it was the boy that I had fallen for with my cousin… and he was kissing her_

"_NO, no no no nononononononono I couldn't take it a second time…_

…_because even after what he had done to me that day, I _still_ loved him…_

"AUGH!"

I sat bolt upright, after forcing myself from the dream.

_**Patton**_

Her sobbing breaths were too much to handle. I was considering just shaking her awake… help her escape from the nightmare that she was trapped in when she screamed and bolted into an upright position.

"Fanny, are you okay?" I whispered.

She didn't hear me. She was still crying, something that scared me more than anything that she could do. I had seen her cry only twice before; once on the pier at the arctic base, and when… well, the other time is something that I really didn't want to think about at that time- or any… I was still kicking myself over that one… and it wasn't something that either of us would forget until we turned 13 years old.

"Fanny, what's wrong?" I asked, drawing closer to her.

"GO AWAY, DRILOVSKI! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

I chuckled bitterly. I had a feeling that I knew what she was dreaming. "Fat chance, Fanny. I can't really go any farther away from you than I am now. Sorry."

Fanny's sobbing became heavier. Like she couldn't come near me without crying. The closer I got the more she cried, until I was right beside her, sitting down and pulling her close…

"Let me go!" she snapped through the waterfall of tears that was running down her face.

She fought me for about ten seconds, her small hands curled into fists that were beating on my chest. I didn't care. I comforted her still. Besides, though I would never tell her to her face (for fear of her coming after me with something heavy and metal or wood), she couldn't physically hurt me.

Mentally, emotionally, it was a different story. She could wound my pride and my feelings with one look, with one word, and she didn't know it.

"Shhhh, Fanny, it's okay… It's okay…." I whispered in her ear.

"No, no it's not, Patton. It hasn't been alright since we were cadets."

"You mean when you started pushing me away, Fanny?" I whispered…

Fanny just looked down; her vivid green eyes had gone dull.

So I was right. She had been avoiding me.

But I had a feeling that she wouldn't tell me why…

And when I turned back to ask her, she had fallen asleep again.

After 10 minutes, the nightmares started again…

_**Whew, that was exhausting… sorry for the long wait. I had to get stuff done. But I hope you like the chapter. And I just wanted you guys to know that I wasn't dead… this was the longest chapter that I have ever written for this one… the next chapter. See ya later!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**chapter 8**_

_**Fanny**_

_I was back in Underland- also known as the nightmare realm. In a different night mare. One worse than the first… and worse than most nightmares…. Because this nightmare had actually happened to me. It was a year after when the first nightmare had taken place…_

_And this one was so much worse…._

"_Fanny! Come quick! Numbuh 88 is injured!" 87 had come running up to the redhead KND nurse who had been waiting outside._

"_What?" the 7-year-old demanded, looking horrified. She hadn't thought that the Delightful Children would go that far… then again, she wouldn't put it past them, she thought as she raced to fallow one of the operatives that she would trust with her life._

"_In here!" the boy called, supposedly leading her to the injured operative- yet another boy._

"_I'm right here." 88 groaned…. Except that the groan sounded… wrong. Not as if he were injured, but as if he were faking it…_

_Too bad that she realized that way too late… Because as soon as the redhead stepped into the room, both boys had left and had closed and locked the door behind her, blocking her only possible escape._

_She had watched in terror, as _he _stepped out into the open._

"_Well, well," he said, his voice breaking- as it usually does._

_To her, it only made him sound all the more evil and cruel._

_She stood her ground as he walked to her._

"_A little bird whispered in my ear that you had information that you wanted to share… About the KND moon- base's whereabouts, perhaps?" the evil, kid hating tyrant sneered, his silhouette gave nothing away…_

_Fanny didn't even open her mouth. She just shook her head. Of course she knew where it was, but she wasn't gonna tell that to _Father_. Not in a million, kagillian years._

_NEVER._

_Father snarled in anger. "You _will_ tell me what I want to know."_

_Fanny grinned, still in terror, but it didn't show. "OH, I'll tell you something,_ Father_, but I don't think you want to know." she sneered as best she could._

_Father raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "you _dare_ mock me, little brat?" Father snarled _

_Fanny just smiled "Yup," she sang, knowing that she was just pissing him off. "And may I say, you are a _terrible _father." she laughed._

_She was still laughing when she felt it. And the pain made her scream, mid- laugh. She looked down in surprise. Her shirt was ripped, and through the rip she could see an angry burn mark. She looked at father in shock. He had given her a 3__rd__ degree burn._

"_Dispense with the snide comments, brat, and tell me what I want to know!" He snarled._

_Fanny, who was in so much pain, she was nearly crying- but never would she give this psycho that satisfaction- shook he head. "No." _

_She was ready this time. She crossed her arms and put her head down, going into a defensive position. The smell of burning flesh seeped out, as Fanny felt the whip of fire curl around her arms, her back was used as a dart board for Father's fireballs…._

_But she didn't say a word. Didn't make a sound. And she was mad. Hurt, betrayed and dreading what was to come at the hands of the man in front of her, she contemplated revenge. Revenge on the two… bastards that had helped put her through this…_

_She kept her mouth shut… up until the very end. When she knew that she would not make it out of the Delightful Mansion alive. She gave one last terrifying and painful shriek that made every other noise stop, everything silence, and then she fainted. All the while thinking of vengeance… and of one other thing._

'_Why didn't Patton save me?' she whispered with a sob._

…_.. And later, she remembered screaming out again when someone picked her up and carried her out. _

_**Patton**_

God, she was crying again… "Damn it… dammit all.." I growled, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop it… so, once again, I just held her, praying to god that she would wake up. Not that she would… hypothermia usually made the victim so tired that they could sleep for days.

I looked toward the mouth of the cave… still blizzard weather… I looked toward the teenager. Still out cold. That was really kind of sad. A teenager was knocked senseless by- not only a girl that was about half of his size- but from _one_ punch… wow. I sighed as I looked at her again. I was worried for her, it's true… and she was shivering again. I put my jacket on her and held her close…

I hoped she would wake up soon… and then, we were long overdo for a little chat…. Or a very long chat… whichever way you want to look at it…

I sighed and looked down at the girl in my arms. At her bare arms, to be exact… the ivory skin was married by almost silvery (on her pale skin, anyway) looking burn scars. Almost impossible to see even when your looking for them- which was the only reason that she was still able to wear short sleeved garments… her back was a different story entirely.

He knew… he had seen it.

He still had nightmares about that day… the first awful shriek of pain… him running- only to be held off by Colleen O'Brian- and then the last, terrifying cry of pain witch he had heard right before he burst through the door and found her lying on the ground… burned nearly to death…

He didn't leave her side at the hospital bed until he was certain that she was just about to wake up…. Because he knew that he was the last person that she would want to see. Now, he waited again… and he couldn't run away when she woke up…

"Damn…" he cursed softly.

_**The moment of truth… what happened to Fanny Fulbright…. Well now you know. Tell me what you think… I was braindead on how to start the chapter before today… wow… this was hard. Usually, I get halfway through a story, then stop… so this is like a record… it's stuff like this that is the reason that I usually write one- shots, but this is really fun… so R&R! AOP is OUT! (for now) PEACE!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Patton**_

I hated not being able to do anything… and for some reason, I wanted her to know how I felt- how I truly felt about her… oddly enough, I got that insane notion while I was holding her. At the moment, all I wanted to do was hold her tight and steal her pain. Zero knew that she didn't deserve it..

And finally, after what seemed like years, she opened her emerald eyes.

"Patton, what are you doing?"

"What were you dreaming, Fanny?" I asked her, using her first name instead of her codename- for once, she had done the same.

"N-nothing… why?"

"Then why were you crying? You really think that I'm that stupid? What were you dreaming, Francesca?" I growled at her.

She shuddered –still in my arms. She seemed to have noticed, yet she didn't tell me to back off… instead, she clutched onto the fabric of my shirt, her head buried in the shirt, as well. A second later, I felt the warm but wet feeling of tears seeping through my shirt.

"I-it was horrible… I- I was back at the delightful mansion… back in that room… a- and… and _why didn't you save me? You promised that you would save me, Patton!" _ she was sobbing at this point… and God, I felt crappy, now. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Fanny, I was on my way to you as soon as I heard that first scream… I- oh, zero, I tried to get there as fast as I could… and I was almost there, too. I would have gotten there before that last blow… but… a girl… I think it was Colleen, stopped me before I could get to the room. I really did try, Fanny. I _swear it_." I whispered, rocking her awkwardly back and forth, as if she was a small child ( which, in a manner of speaking, she was…)

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears…

I hated when she cried.

I really did.

"Really?" she whispered I nodded.

"really." I nodded.

_**Fanny**_

I looked up at him, expecting to get one of his trademark smirks. And I never got one… and let me tell you, I really needed to see it. But the worst was yet to come…

… because as I slept, I realized something that just made me even more scaired of him than I was already.

The pain on his face… it was scairy.

I wanted to steal his pain and suffering,

I just didn't feel right when he wasn't even there

I still had feelings for him. Sad, right? Well, I thought so…

So when he had told me that… it had made something click in my mind. Colleen was evil. My own cousin had tried to kill me…

… Of course she had tried t do it quite a few times in the past… like trying to drown me in the river at grand ma and grandpa's place when we were 8 years old… or just two weeks ago, when she tried to push me in one of the many traps in the house… or when she 'accidentally' pulled a knife on me two weeks ago…

Suddenly, a line of a song popped into my head, and I started singing.

"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like I've gone away. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away…" _I whispered in his ear

He shuddered… "Fanny" he gasped

"Do you care about me, Patton?" I asked.

_**Longer than most chapters…. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R, A.O.P is out!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**chapter 10**_

_Fanny_

He looked at me with a frozen expression. An expression of shock.

"Patton, please answer me…" I whispered, his arms still circled around me, holding me close to him.

His face went into a slightly bitter smile.

"Yeah," he muttered, "I do, Fanny. Always have."

I let out the breath that I hadn't known I had been holding. Somehow I felt lighter. Then, another voice interrupted.

"That's so sweet, now I'm gonna-"

I had already dealt with him before he could finish that sentence. He was out cold - once again, this time though, I had thrown a rock at his head.

Stupid teen had ruined the moment.

I looked back at the boy who's arms were so warm, yet bare. The white T-shirt that he usually wore was visible and his jacket… oh.

He had put his jacket on me.

He took a breath and looked at me again.

"What about you, Fan?" he whispered, "Do you hate me?"

I blushed, knowing he was waiting for a response.

"No, Patton, I don't hate you. Not by a long shot." I muttered.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he looked down at me.

"I'm glad." he whispered.

His face was suddenly inches from mine, and I found that I didn't remember exactly how to breath. At all…

Not that breathing really mattered at the moment, because that was when he leaned down to kiss me.

And the shock was surprising. Not because it was the KND's biggest male heartthrob kissing me… it was the fact that he wanted to. It was his own will that made him do it…

And Zero, it was amazing.

He tasted like warm, bittersweet hot coco. Oddly enough, since his breath smelled like peppermint. But now that I think about it… his kiss tasted minty as well….

Did that even make sense? No, no it didn't…

_Patton_

She tasted like cinnamon and apples… and tangy. Wow. I didn't think that this would happen… why did it happen in the first place?

Never mind that.. The shocking thing was that she wasn't trying to kill me. That she wasn't pulling away at all…

Finally-only because I needed to breath- and I knew that she more than likely did as well- I pulled away, panting a little.

And, I noted- with some seriously weird feeling of satisfaction- so was she. Well, what's a guy to do? I wanted to get up and break into celebration.

What in the universe was wrong with me?

'_who cares?'_ the stupid voice inside my head muttered

'_my work here is done.'_

I didn't even pretend to understand what that meant.

The annoying voice inside my head had one more thing to say though.

'_Don't mess it up, dude. Or we'll ALL regret it."_

What the heck did _that_ mean? oh well.

I sighed, then looked toward the mouth of the cave, and saw something that made my stomach drop with disappointment.

The blizzard had stopped.

And we both would more than likely forget what had happened in this cave.

We would have to.

Fanny looked at me with curiosity, then looked to the cave enterance as well.

"oh," she muttered softly. A sad look coming over her face, then she gave me a look of pure and utter contempt.

What was that for?

"If you think that I'm gonna even _try_ to forget what just happened here between us, you got another thing coming to yuh." she snapped.

I was surprised. And suddenly annoyed.

"yeah? Well nor am I, miss. Fulbright." I snarled.

Her face cleared of the nasty expression and a smile lit her face.

"Well, now what, Patton?"

I laughed. "_Now_, we find our way back to the base, Fanny. And uh, keep the jacket on, will ya? Seriously, I do _not_ want to go through that again…"

"and after that?" she asked.

"We keep what happened here a secret until we're both ready to spill the beans." I drawled.

She laughed. "I have a feeling that they already know, Patton… or at least Rachel knew. She set this whole thing up."

"How?" I asked.

She was howling with laughter at this point. "I'll explain later, Patton."

_**Well, finally, the moment you've all been waiting for- or at least I bet you have. I'll explain how Fanny figured out that Rachel set it up later, and for you out there who haven't read the songfic I made called Hate That I Love You, it's the prequel, and it explains it. So PLEASE read it… R&R untill next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

_**What? Did you really think that the story was over?**_

_Fanny_

I looked at him, and asked him the most important question of the day, "Uh, Patton, how _do_ we get out of here?"

He blinked. And then grinned.

"Well, the storm's over, so we should be able to get a message through to the base. Hold on a sec." he smiled at me.

I smiled at him… this was gonna be interesting…. What with the thing going on between the two of us… Oh, Zero, I just realized something… something big… "Erm, Patton, what're we gonna do… you know, about… well, oh zero this sounds weird… us? I mean, the two most notorious hard- asses in the KND and suddenly we're…" Dare I say the word? "…_ dating_?"

Patton smiled at me. "What happened to your sense of adventure, Fanny? If you don't want to tell anyone just yet, then we don't have to… just… well, let's just sneak around for a bit, huh?"

I looked at him, a bit startled by his reaction. Then I smiled.

"You know, that is one of the reasons that I like ye so much in the first place, right?"

"What is, Fan- Fan?" he returned

I smiled even wider at him as I explained. " The answers come so simply and easily to ye, Patton. Ah've admired that about ye since we first met in KND boot camp. It was like ye could do anything… ye were always the one who came up with the ideas…" He cut me off

"That's funny, 'cause it seemed to me that you were the one who came up with the ideas more often than not, Fanny. Oh, joy, our ride is here…"

The stupid cool bus was right in front of them… and suddenly Fanny was thanking zero that she and Patton were not touching.

"Oy, you coming or not?" Numbuh 1 yelled out to them

Grinning broadly, Patton laughed. "I thought you guys would never get here!" He winked at me.

"The girl kept trying to rip my head off!"

I glared at him. Oh, it was so on with this stupid boy …. Who was my boyfriend…

"Well, ah certainly didn't want to get stuck in a cave with ye, ye idiot!" I snarled.

I must say, it was an act worthy of Broadway…. Or a vaudeville…

_Patton_

I was silently laughing the whole way home. This would be interesting… and the act would serve Rachel right… Well, we'd see who got the last laugh.

Then, numbuh 5 turned to me. "hey, did she try to rip your head off yesterday… or today?"

I grinned. "Only this morning before you lot showed up, numbuh 5, why?"

She groaned and my sweet, little girlfriend laughed.

"So, numbuh 5, when were yeh gonna take me to Lime Ricky's? tonight sound good, cause ah sure as heck need a big pick-me- up after that one…" she smiled.

"After what one?" numbuh 2 asked.

"After me and that dimwit getting stuck in the same zero- cursed cave with a teenager that we had to play 'mommy/daddy' to all damn night." the beautiful redhead drawled.

" 'Mommy/Daddy'…? what does that mean?" numbuh 4 looked confused as did the rest of sector V and the rest of the decom. Squad.

"Basically, knock him out every time he woke up." I sniggered "Or at least she did. I just didn't care one way or the other."

"Yeh knocked him out with a rock…. Once." she drawled.

"I did, didn't I?"

Nigel looked startled.

"Relax, I didn't hurt him too bad. Remember, Fanny was the one who knocked him out with one punch to the face, numbuh 1."

"True, so very true…" He muttered.

_Five hours later_

We finally got back to the Arctic base. Fanny and I were dirty, sweaty and smelly. Her clothes needed a serious wash cycle and my own clothes were not much better. I was sore and aching in places that I didn't know could ach. (Yeah, sleeping on the ground will do that to you.)

… But you know what?

I was Okay.

I had the girl of my dreams in my life as more than a cooperative that lived to make my life miserable, I had a bath to look forward to (that was more of a one time thing), and I was about to pull the prank of a lifetime on numbuh 362.

Life was good.

_Fanny_

All I have to say was one thing: Thank god for root beer. I kept it up until Lime Rickey had to go to bed. Rachel was hysterical with laughter , and I think I was singing 'Infatuation' by Christina Aguilera with a few added things (Like, replacing the Spanish for Polish) and even Kuki was singing along. Abby rolled her eyes and snorted.

Of course after that, my mind is blank until I remember waking up in an odd dream…

As Mrs. Francesca Drilovski…

… With 10 kids….

Now how the _*censored* _did that happen?

_**HAHA! I FINISHED A STORY! EAT IT, ADHD! I WINNNNNNNNNNNN! ! Anyway, sorry about the long wait.. R&R LOVE you all. My Christmas present for you will be late, but I just need to finish typing it. Don't be mad at me…**_


End file.
